The Road Home
by lunasky99
Summary: Follow A girl and her family on the journey of a life time. On this journey there will be many magical creatures and some romance. Jacob/OC possibly other OC/ parings.


**A/N - Hey guys, first of all I am letting you all know, that this story will probably have quite a few errors in it since I have not thoroughly checked to make sure it's all correct, but as I don't have any help and can barely find the time to proofread this will have to do. Anyways, this is a Jacob/ OC Twilight fanfiction (which you already knew) But what you didn't know is that I'm not the normal Twilight fan 'I'm a fan of certain characters And almost all of the wolves' To me Bella should die after falling down a very deep hole with spikes and razor sharp rocks along the entire length and only after she hits the bottom 'which she lives through' where she gets eaten alive by flesh eating ants cause she's too weak to stop them does she die 'by the way I will be bashing Bella in this story if you hadn't already guessed'. Anyways heres a list of the characters I like and the characters I dislike.**

**List of characters I like**

**- Jacob**

**- Paul **

**- Seth **

**- Leah**

**- Colin**

**- Brady**

**- Jared**

**- Seth and Leah's mom**

**- Billy**

**- Harry**

**- Quill**

**- Claire**

**- Charlie**

**- Jasper**

**- Esme**

**- Carlisle**

**- Jane**

**- Alec**

**- Emmett**

**- Bree**

**- Renesmee**

**- Edward **

**(I like both Jacob and Edward because they are both good guys the only problems I ever had with either of them was Bella) **

**List of characters I dislike**

**- Bella**

**- Sam**

**- Emily **

**- Alice**

**- Rosalie**

**- Old Quill**

**- Victoria**

**- James**

**- Rachal**

**- Renee**

**- The rest of the vultori**

**- Laurent**

Rivers POV

We're going back home! Is the only thing that has been going through my head for the past three hours.

You see, my family moved away when I was six because my father realized that the Cullins would be coming back in a few years

'_Yes I know who and what the Cullins are_'. My sister doesn't remember home but I do, it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen and now we're going back! Don't ask me why though because my father won't tell us, he just said we were finally going to move back home.

My sister doesn't understand what that means since we've moved around a lot and my brother's too young to care, he's just excited to see a new place. My little sister Alisia is 13 and my little brother Henry is 6. I'm River, I'm 16 years old, but my mother and father have said I'm quite tall and mature for my age making me seem a lot older.

''We're so close now!'' I say excitedly turning to my sister who is listening to music as we pass the welcome to forks sign.

She just nods uncaringly since she has no memory of the place and all she cares about is that we are moving away from her friends and blah blah blah. If you ask me they were all bad kids that were either trying to take advantage of her or get her to do drugs and vandalize property with them. Finally we pass into the reservation and I let out a '_Very unlike me_' girly squeal.

A minute later we're driving on a dirt road near the cliffs where our house is.

Suddenly I see a truck pull onto the road just a second in front of us and think of all the possible things that could happen. After going through it all within a split second I turn my head to my dad 'You see, his brain works like mine and runs through all the different things that could possibly happen and what he might be able to do, leading us both to the one and only option '_Well the only option I know he will do which involves my parents dying and Henry, Alisia and me living_'.

I see him look back at me and nod, knowing I would do everything in my power to protect Henry and Alisia.

I nod back with tears in my eyes and turn to Alisia first. Yanking out her earphones and putting her mp3 player under my legs where my laptop, knives '_Thankfully closed_' a couple screwdrivers and my phone is. I shove it down there and quickly yell to her ''Make sure your arms are protecting your head and neck!'' Now I turn to Henry and wind my arms around his head and neck then cover the rest of him as much as I can with the rest of my body. I clench my knees together to try and keep the stuff underneath my legs from flying everywhere.

We hit the side of the other truck, but just barely since dad had yanked the wheel the other way to try and avoid the situation all together. Unfortcunatly fate had other plans and the brief spot that we hit the other truck is just enough to send us flying down a very steep and tall hill.

Dad swerves around trees like an expert, but we both know it won't help much in the end, yet he keeps trying and we dodge all the trees. Everyone is screaming, but me and him and Soon enough just as me and him had predicted there is a little ledge that we catapult off of and fly head first into the ground below crushing the front cab and killing both my parents instantly.

We now tumble and roll down the slight hill before stopping upside down.

I guess I pass out for a second or so because the next thing I know I'm snapping myself awake again. ''Ugh'' I groan as I unravel myself from Henry. I look at him and see he's almost completely unharmed, having only a few scratches on his legs and arms from the broken glass.

I now turn towards Alisia and take in her condition nodding in appreciation as I see she listened to me and kept her head and neck protected having only a little bruising and scratches with a couple pieces of glass here and there on her arms and legs. I now look down '_Or would it be up?_' at my legs and put my hands right at my still clenched knees ready to catch my laptop and everything else I put under my legs.

I slowly open them and catch all the objects except my phone which ends up hitting me in the forehead '_Not that it hasn't done that before_' I grunt and slowly put the objects that are in my hands, '_Above?_' my head. Now I look down at my legs to assess the damage.

''Ew'' I let out as I see the blood running '_Up?_' my legs '_It's not the blood it's that the blood is sticky_', my twisted ankle and the super scratched and torn skin of my inner lower legs. ''Good thing I can't feel anything right now'' I say to myself ''But it's going to hurt like a bitch when I start pumping blood instead of adrenaline again'' I say as an afterthought. I lift up '_Or down?_' my arms and inspect them seeing a large amount of glass stuck in them.

I sigh and shake my head, but stop as that starts to make me dizzy. ''Ugh'' I hear Alisia groan out and stop inspecting my arms to look over at her seeing she's blurry. I blink my eyes rapidly and feel something wet running up my face. I bring a hand to my face and pull it back to see my hand covered in blood ''Greaaaat...'' I drag out sarcastically. I look back over at Alisia and see she's still trying to figure out what's going on.

''Your okay, just please, please don't look up front'' I say pleading with her to not look. Apparently that's like me yelling out excitedly '_Look up front, look up front!_' to her cause as soon as I'm done speaking, she looks up front and screams, quite loudly might I add and starts sobbing hysterically. ''Shh, shh it's going to be okay'' I say to her trying to calm her down.

''Stop! What we need to focus on is getting out of the car'' I say to her as she starts to calm down. She nods and looks at me ''Okay what I want you to do is put your hands on the sealing and push so that when I unbuckle you, you won't fall, okay?'' I say to her, she nods again. ''Okay on the count of three, one... two...'' I lick my lips and nod at her ''Three'' I say as I unbuckle her. She stays like that until we get her upright again and she then helps me. Once I'm out I get Henry out and put him on my back since he's still passed out and can't walk.

''Damn I'm going to be feeling this really badly later'' I say grimacing Alisia nods, but then stops and takes a good look at me.

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand ''I know, I know it's really bad'' I say to her ''But thats not the main priority right now, getting out of the car is'' I say looking for a place to squeeze out. I keep looking until I remember the back window that's small but just big enough for us to get out one at a time. I grab a random rag I see on the floor '_Roof?_' and put it around my fist before smashing my closed fist through it, breaking it and giving us an escape. ''Here you go first, then you'll take Henry and then I'll go'' I say to Alisia she nods and starts climbing out after I take any stray pieces of glass off of the broken window. She makes it out and I carefully hand her the still unconscious Henry before climbing out myself.

''Hey! are you guys okay down there!'' I start when I hear a male voice yell out. I him running down the hill with another person. ''Jacob! Jake stop they're probably dead anyways, lets just go before someone sees the wreck and calls the cops!'' A female voice yells after the first one 'Jacob' ''What the hell Bella, why would you even say that!, it's your fault they crashed anyways!'' The male '_Jacob_' yells back finally making it down the hill to see the damage. ''It's not like I meant to! I just didn't see them- Woah!'' I hear the female '_Bella_' say, trailing off as she sees the damage.

They don't see us as we're on the other side of the truck, then they are. ''Do you think anyone lived?'' I hear Jacob whisper as he approaches the wreck. ''Probably not, their all dead now lets go'' Bella says starting to climb back up the hill again. ''No! Bella what the fuck!? do you have no soul!?'' I hear Jacob yell. I hear Bella sigh with major attitude ''I have a soul, I just don't want to be charged for murder because these people clearly didn't survive'' She yells at him.

All the yelling wakes up Henry and he looks around disoriented ''Wha.. what's going on?'' He asks groggily.

''Shhh, did you hear that'' I hear Jacob say to the still bitching Bella, cutting her off mid sentence.

''No, now let's just-'' ''Shhh!'' He says once again not even sparing a glance her way as she glares at him.

I pick Henry up keeping him faced away from the accident ''Wh...where's Momma and Daddy?'' He asks innocently.

Alisia breaks down now and starts wailing loudly ''Sissy?'' Henry asks, confused as to what's making her cry.

''Shh, shh, shh it's going to be okay Alisia, we'll be okay'' I say to her trying to get her to be less loud with my sensitive hearing from walking in the woods for so long in the past years.

She slowly stops wailing and nods hiccuping a few times before looking behind me with wide eyes. ''What?'' I ask confused as I spin around to see what it is that made her go quiet all of a sudden. Behind me I see '_Jacob_' and '_Bella_' staring at us '_Mainly me_' with wide eyes.

I spin around again realizing that if I don't then Henry will see the wreck and what has become of mom and dad '_He may only be 6 but he's really smart_' ''Uh, um are you okay!?'' I hear Jacob ask frantically from behind me. I nod ''Yeah, uh, could you please, if it's no trouble hold him for me?'' I ask him. I'm guessing he nodded because he walks forward towards me ''And, um could you make sure he doesn't see...'' I trail off looking quickly from him to the wreck and back again. I see him come to stand next to me and nod. ''Okay Henry your going to be held by?...'' I trail off as if I don't know his name ''Jacob, or Jake'' he offers to me. ''I'm River and you're going to be held by Jacob while Alisia and I check some stuff out, okay?'' I tell Jacob and ask Henry gently, he nods and I smile in relief that he's not going to ask questions or refuse to be held by a stranger.

I gently maneuver Henry into Jacobs arms ''Here'' I say to Jacob as I pass him over. ''Thank you so much!'' I say to him as I look up into his eyes. As soon as I do I feel as if an electric shock goes through my body, making me shiver, his eyes are the prettiest brown I've ever seen.

'_Milk chocolate mixed with swirls of Dark and flecks of gold all throughout them in no specific pattern_'. I snap out of if after like a minute of staring since this is no time to be having feelings like this, my first priority is my siblings then I can deal with a silly little crush.

Once I'm out of my trance like state I notice he's looking at me like a blind man who's seeing a beautiful waterfall for the first time.

**'**_**A/N I know it's seeing the sun for the first time, but a man that has never seen the sun and is just now experiencing it would be in a lot of pain since his eyes have never had to dilate before**_**'.**

Finally, I turn away from him and towards my sister ''I know you really don't want to go back into the wreckage and I won't make you, but I need you to at least grab the things I hand you okay?'' I ask her. She nods her head silently with tears tracking down her cheeks.

I climb Back through the window and start grabbing anything valuable meaning my phone, all my knives, Alisia's mp3 player, Henry's favorite pillow and stuffed animals, Henry's shoes '_Which we had taken off earlier on the drive cause he had gotten hot_' and my laptop '_Which surprisingly didn't break_' last but not least I see a gleam up front in the only part that's not completely crushed or covered in blood.

'_It's my dad's favorite pistol in it's custom hand made holster with his initials engraved onto the side of it_'. I squeeze into the space it's in and reach for it, but stop as something catches my eye, it's a tiny flame and there's gas leaking slowly right towards it.

''Oh shit!'' I say aloud as I quickly reach forward, grab the gun, grab the rest of the stuff and shove it all out of the window and into Alisia's awaiting hands.

''What's wrong? I heard you swear, not that it's uncommon'' She says to me as I quickly crawl out of the window.

I don't explain, but instead grab her arm and drag her with me towards Jacob Henry and Bella. They see us and Henry and Jacob wave.

''Run to that big rock and get behind it!'' I yell to them pointing towards a big rock to the right. They look confused, but do so anyways, dragging Bella along with them. We quickly follow and duck behind the big rock just in time for the car to explode, sending a blast of fire that if not for the rock would have harmed us severely badly **'**_**A/N I don't know if it would have really exploded or not, but it seems kinda dramatic, which I wanted since I myself really don't enjoy severely boring beginnings to stories, I'm always really happy when it starts off dramatic or dangerous'**_**.** I see a few pieces of shrapnel being blasted into the tree's then see one of the car doors being blasted right past the rock and into the tree next to it.

Finally, when I think it's over I take notice of the people around me. Alisia, Henry and Bella are all screaming and Jacob is just looking me over worriedly ''I'm fine'' I say breathlessly to him as I slap my hand over Henry and Alisia's mouths, Bella having shut up moments before.

''Shut it! It's done! There's no more explosion!'' I yell at them before moving my hands away. ''Give me the stuff'' I say to Alisia as I grab all of Henry and my stuff and set it in front of me making piles, one for me, one for Alisia and one for Henry. ''Here'' I say gently as I hand Henry his favorite stuffed animals, ''I'll help you put on your shoes okay?'' I ask him. He nods in appreciation while hugging his stuffed animals close to his body.

Once I have his shoes on his feet I notice how silent it is and look up to see everyone staring at me, creeping me out slightly.

I slowly lean my body away from them until it's as far away as it can without looking weird. Finally getting annoyed with the stares I yell ''What!? Do I have something on my face!?'' They look at me wide eyed and nod except for Jacob who moves closer to me.

''Really?'' I ask amazed '_This is the first time someone's actually said yes to that question_' ''What is it?'' I ask calm again. ''Bl.. Blood'' Stutters out Henry '_He has a stuttering probablem_'. ''Oh... wait, what!? You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes straight because I have blood on my face!? We were just in an accident of course I have blood on my face!'' I yell annoyed. ''Bu.. but sissy! it's no.. not your blood!'' Yells Henry and I freeze ''Oh'' Is all I can manage to say. ''Oh!? Oh is all you have to say! Do you not care at all that it's m...'' Yells Alisia before trailing off as I give her a harsh glare.

''He.. hey sissy? If it's not your b.. blood who's i.. is it?'' Asks Henry and I'm sure I have a pained expression on my face as Alisia and Bella give me sympathetic looks while Jacob looks concerned and scoots closer to me. '_He's so close now that his thigh is pressed up against mine and I can tell he's resisting the urge to hug me, which oddly enough disappoints me_'. ''Oh, well, uh, you see Henry... Henry, do you remember the talk mom and dad had with you about how when people die it's okay because they'll always be in your heart?'' I ask him. He nods so I continue ''Well mommy and daddy have gone away now but the'll always be with us okay?'' I ask him.

He tears up and asks ''So mommy and da.. daddy died?'' I nod slowly and see a few tears slip down his cheeks. ''S... so who will take care of us n.. now?'' he asks me ''Oh well I will do my very best to'' I say to him. He nods and stands up hugging me ''D.. did they su.. suffer?'' he asks making me choke back my own tears. ''No they didn't Henry, they died fast and painlessly'' I say to him, he nods again and backs away smiling through his tears. ''We'll be a...alright then'' He says to me and sits on my lap I smile slightly and nod even though he can't see me.

''We'll be fine'' I say quietly to myself thinking nobody could hear, but apparently someone did cause I feel Jacob lean his head closer to my ear and feel his warm breath against my cold skin. ''I'll make sure of it'' He whispers sending shivers down my body as I nod my head slightly seeing out of the corner of my eye Bella glare daggers at me but not caring and smiling at him. I then turn to face my siblings and out of the corner of my eye I see him beam a smile back at me.

Jacobs POV (_When he makes it down the hill_)

''What the hell Bella, why would you even say that!, it's your fault they crashed anyways!'' I yell back at her. I can't believe she'd say these things, it's like I'm seeing the real her for the first time and damn she's a bitch. I finally make it down the hill and see the damage, stopping and just staring. There's glass everywhere, the truck is flipped upside down and dented all to hell '_I'm personally amazed the entire thing didn't crunch, I guess it's a metal truck instead of fiberglass like most, almost all of the newer models are_' and last but not least the entire front is caved in on it's self, meaning whoever was driving definitely didn't make it but I think I saw someone in the backseat so maybe the're still alive.

''It's not like I meant to! I just didn't see them- Woah!'' I hear Bella trail off as she sees the damage stoping like I did to survey the damage.

''Do you think anyone lived?'' I whisper as I approach the wreck. ''Probably not, the're all dead, now lets go'' Bella says starting to climb back up the hill again. '_What. The. Hell._' ''No! Bella what the fuck!? do you have no soul!?'' I yell angrily at her stomping up to where she is on the hill '_She didn't make it very far and it's a tall hill_' and grabbing her arm dragging her back down towards the wreck whether she want's to or not.

I hear Bella sigh heavily '_Like this is the hardest, most exhausting thing she's ever done in her entire life_' behind me and yell ''I have a soul!, I just don't want to be charged for murder because these people clearly didn't survive!'' Suddenly I hear someone whisper ''Wha.. what's going on?'' groggily. ''Shhh did you hear that'' I say to Bella, cutting her off mid sentence to see if it's my super hearing, normal hearing or if I'm going crazy. ''No, now let's just-'' ''Shhh!'' I say once again not even glancing her way as I feel her glaring holes into my back. I listen again and start towards the truck when I once again hear someone talking. ''Wh...where's Momma and Daddy?'' The boy asks, I guess talking to someone '_He sounds like a little kid_' as I think this I hear loud wailing. ''Sissy?'' The boy asks '_I'm guessing the person he's talking to is his sister_'.

''Shh, shh, shh it's going to be okay Alisia, we'll be okay'' I hear another female voice say to the wailing one.

Me and Bella finally step around to the other side of the truck into full view and the girl that was wailing loudly, slowly stops and nods hiccups a few times before catching sight of us. She stares at us with wide eyes as does the little boy that is peering over the girl that's holding him's shoulder. ''What?'' the girl asks confused. She spins around to look at what '_Alisia_' is staring wide eyed at. I feel myself go wide eyed as I stare at her beaten yet beautiful body, she has glass in her arms and a couple pieces in her face, her legs are bleeding profusely and she is bruising badly but in the end she still looks beautiful to me. I glance at Bella out of the corner of my eye to see her reaction and see her almost, if not **as **wide eyed as me. After staring at us for a second she hurriedly spins around again confusing me. ''Uh, um are you okay!?'' I ask worriedly from behind her. I see her nod and listen as she replies ''Yeah, uh, could you please, if it's no trouble hold him for me?''. I nod, feeling oddly excited and happy that she's trusting me to hold her '_Brother?_' before remembering she can't see me and mentally facepalming. I walk towards her ''And um could you make sure he doesn't see...'' She trails off as I see her glance briefly from me to the wreck. I smile briefly at nobody and walk so that I'm standing next to her and nod. ''Okay Henry you're going to be held by?...'' She trails off and I realize we haven't been introduced properly to each other yet ''Jacob, or Jake'' I say to her. ''I'm River and your going to be held by Jacob while Alisia and I check some stuff out, okay?'' She says saying the first part to me and the second to her '_Brother_', he looks at me for a moment and I smile at him waving at him.

He finally nods and flashes me a quick smile and I smile back. I hear her let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief and she smiles at him.

''Here'' She says to me as she hands him over and I make sure to be gentle as I grab the kid from her. I hold him to my chest so that his head is on my shoulder and he's looking away from the crash. ''Thank you so much!'' She says to me and we look each other in the eyes. As soon as our eyes meet I feel a jolt of electricity go through my entire being, making me break out in goosebumps '_Which is extremely rare considering I'm a shape shifter_' everything that attached me to this world disappeared and instead she became my link, the one and only thing I truly need to survive, now I finally understand what Sam and Jared were talking about, how you will do anything, be anything for them. Her eyes are beautiful, the're the prettiest hazel I've ever seen on the outside rim that turns into a chocolate brown and then they go to a dark green that morphs into a seafoam green that then turns into a steel blue that turns into an almost arctic ice blue '_Prettiest eyes I've ever seen and I'm not just saying that because of the imprint_'. I see her snap out of if after like a minute of staring and look down probably thinking about what just happened '_I heard from Kim and Emily once that the imprint can feel it too when you first imprint and then can just sense things about you after it happens_'.

When she looks up I see the determination in her eyes to do everything she can to help her siblings and I understand that perfectly because even though I imprinted on her we did just meet. She turns away from me and towards her sister ''I know you really don't want to go back into the wreckage and I won't make you, but I need you to at least grab the things I hand you okay?'' She asks her. '_Alisia_' nods her head silently with tears tracking down her cheeks. I see her walk off a little ways and then climb through the back window. I hear her rustle around and pick some things up with my super hearing, but zone out and instead turn my head towards the kid.

''So what's your name buddy?'' I ask him, he looks up from my shoulder and replies ''I'm H... Henry'' He says before leaning up so that he can whisper in my ear ''A... And I know w... what you a.. are'' I freeze as he says this and look down at him, shocked, to see him looking up at me calmly ''What?'' I ask, hoping I heard wrong ''Y... Your a w...werewolf but y.. you would r.. rather be c.. called a sh... shape sh... shifter'' I'm fixing to reply and ask how he knows all this and if his sisters know too but stop when I hear her freeze. ''Oh shit!'' I hear her say before quickly rummaging around again but quicker this time.

I see her shove all the stuff that she had gathered out of the window and into Alisia's'_I'm still not entirely sure if that's her name_' awaiting hands. ''What's wrong? I heard you swear, not that it's uncommon'' '_Alisia_' says to her as I see her quickly crawl out of the window.

She doesn't explain, but instead grabs her arm and drag her towards me, Henry and Bella. They start to run towards us and Henry and I wave. ''Run to that big rock and get behind it!'' River yells to us pointing towards a big rock to the right, our left. I look at them confused, but do so anyways, dragging Bella along with us, I quickly duck all three of us behind the rock and sit down with Henry in my lap. I see River and '_Alisia_' quickly run up and duck behind the rock we're behind just in time for the car to explode, **'**_**A/N Once again I'm not sure if it would actually cause an explosion but... I like it so... yeah**_**'** sending a blast of fire that if not for the rock would have probably killed us. I see some shrapnel from the car being blasted into the tree's and jump when one of the car doors gets blasted right past the rock and into the tree next to us.

I look at River to check that she's okay when I figure we're safe completely ignoring the screaming the other three are doing except Henry, I glance at him once to make sure he's okay before going back to looking worriedly at River. ''I'm fine'' She says breathlessly as she slaps her hands over Henry and Alisia's mouths. ''Shut it! It's done! There's no more explosion!'' She yells at them before moving her hands away.

''Give me the stuff'' She says to '_Alisia_' as she grabs hold of all of Henry and her stuff. I watch as she sets it in front of herself and separates the stuff, making a pile for herself, Alisia and then a pile for Henry. ''Here'' She says gently as she hands Henry some stuffed animals, ''I'll help you put on your shoes okay?'' She ask him. He nods a thank you while hugging his stuffed animals close to his body and looks at me sending me a look when he sees I'm looking at his sister, shocking me once again '_How much does this kid know!?_'.

I shake my head to myself and look back towards River noticing some blood on her face that's splattered on there like it came from in front of her... oh, oh god it's their parent's blood. Once she has his shoes on his feet, she seems to notice how silent it got '_Apparentely everyone else noticed it to_' and looks up to see everyone staring at her '_Probably freaking her out a bit since I know it would freak me out_'.

She slowly leans her body back from us until it's as far away as it can without looking too weird. Finally seeming to get annoyed with the stares she yells ''What!? Do I have something on my face!?'' The others look at her wide eyed and nod except for me, I scoot inconspicuously closer checking to make sure no one noticed. ''Really?'' She asks with amazement in her eyes '_Why?, I don't know_', ''What is it?'' She asks calm once again. ''Bl.. Blood'' Stutters Henry. ''Oh... wait, what!? You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes straight because I have blood on my face!? We were just in an accident of course I have blood on my face!'' She yells annoyed making me flinch since I don't want her mad at me.

No one notices but Henry and he gives me another one of those looks, those '_I know way too much for my age and I know what your thinking_' looks. How old is he anyways!? like 6!?. ''Bu.. but sissy! it's no.. not your blood!'' Yells Henry after he's done giving me '_The look_'.

I see her freeze '_How does he know anyways!?, again 6!_' ''Oh'' Is all she says as she's at a loss of words. ''Oh!? Oh is all you have to say! Do you not care at all that it's mo...'' Yells '_Alisia_' before trailing off as River give her a harsh glare that honestly scares me.

''He.. hey sissy? If it's not your b.. blood who's i.. is it?'' Asks Henry '_Finally acting his age and not thirty years older_'.

My imprint gets a pained expression on her face. '_Alisia_' and Bella give her sad looks while I just look at her in concern again.

I scoot closer to her and am happy when no one notices '_Even the thirty year old six year old_' the other reason I'm happy in this sad moment is because my leg is brushing against hers. I then remember she's sad and feel instantly bad and have to resist the urge to hug her which I notice she notices and gets a almost disappointed look on her face, making me happy on the inside that she feels the same need to be near me that I feel with her. ''Oh, well, uh, you see Henry... Henry, do you remember the talk mom and dad had with you about how when people die it's okay because they'll always be in your heart?'' She asks him and he nods making her continue ''Well mommy and daddy have gone away now but the'll always be with us okay?'' She tells him sadly. He tears up and asks ''So mommy and da.. daddy died?'' She nods slowly and I see a few tears run down his cheeks making my heart clench a little. ''S... so who will take care of us n.. now?'' He asks her '_Me! I will!_' I yell in my head, making my wolf grumble and almost purrs in agreement. ''Oh well I will do my very best to'' She says to him '_You wont need to I will take care of you and your family!_' I yell in my head again. He nods and stands up hugging her ''D.. did they su.. suffer?'' He asks her making me snap my head towards her to see her choking back tears and making my heart clench even more then when it did with Henry. ''No they didn't Henry, they died fast and painlessly'' She say to him, he nods again and backs away a bit, smiling through his tears.

''We'll be alright then'' He says to her while getting on her lap.

I smile at the cute sight of a brother trying to cheer up his big sister and watch Rivers facial expressions. Seeing her smiling lightly and nod even though he can't even see her face anymore makes me smile to myself at her confidence that everything will be okay. ''We'll be fine'' I hear her say to herself quietly, probably thinking nobody would hear, but with my super hearing apparently I do and I frown before finally saying out loud what I've been saying in my head the whole time. I lean over and put my lips next to her ear, whispering ''I'll make sure of it'' And watch the shivers run down her body, making me and my wolf growl out a purr nobody without super hearing can hear. I see her nod her head and look at Bella really quickly out of the corner of her eye, making me glance that way for a second to see her glaring at us.

'_Not that I give a damn, my imprint, my life __**and**__ she chose Edwardo the sparkling misqueto_'.

I see her smile at me then turn to her siblings. I smile widely at her even though she can't see me anymore.

'_Is it possible to like someone you just met this much?_' I think to myself and know the answer right away '_Absolutely_'.

**A/N - And that's it for the first chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. **

**By the way I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not one of those authors that either threatens not to update if you don't review, says he/she will update in a few days, but then doesn't update for like four years because he/she completely forgot about their story or lost inspiration. Seriously, if I'm not going to be updating or I lost inspiration then I will tell ya'll okay?**

**Hopefully these things never happen but with my family anything could happen. Like I don't know... maybe moving, turning off the internet because we decide randomly that we just don't want it anymore, moving, moving, moving 'as you can probably tell we have moved a lot', good thing is we just moved up into the mountains! yaaay! Down side is that we don't have internet up here yet, so after this I won't be updating for a while. The only reason I'm posting this is because we went down to Roswell to visit my Grandpa, Cusin and Uncle. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know, since I will be updating randomly until we get internet and probably a little after, just until I can get into a routine. **

**Question time!**

**Do you think Alisia should be imprinted on by one of the wolves?**

**Do you think they are related to any of the wolves?**

**If so which one? **

**What's going on with Henry? **

**How does Henry know the things he knows?**

**How does River know who the Cullins are?**

**What will happen next?**

**Are any of the kids supernatural creatures?**

**If so, then what?**

**When do you think they should meet the Cullins? Soon or later?**

**Who should be Alisia's best friend? (You can PM me a OC of your creation) or just tell me who from Twilight she should be best friends with in a review.**

**Who should be Henry's best friend? (You can PM me a OC of your creation) or just tell me who from Twilight he should be best friends with in a review.**

**Who should be River's best friend? (You can PM me a OC of your creation) or just tell me who from Twilight she should be best friends with in a review.**


End file.
